A Good Day
by banneg
Summary: A quick one-shot to celebrate Father's Day with Miles, Bass and their favorite woman.


So I realize I have been absent forever; but I am, after a few very busy months at work, finally looking at a little more free time. And after the wonderful encouragement of Lemon! (YEAH LEMON!) I managed to find this idea for a story bouncing around my head. I hope you all enjoy...

* * *

A good day -

Sunday brunch was Charlotte's one concession to Rachel when they returned from defeating the nano, and so she reluctantly headed up the walk toward her grandfather's house. As she reached for the handle Charlotte could hear the yelling from inside, "No we are not going to force her to move back in with us. Charlotte is a grown woman and…" Miles tried to explain before her mother interrupted.

"If she was a responsible adult she wouldn't be sharing a house with Bass; and NO I don't care what kind of excuse you want to give me about him stepping in front of a bullet to protect her! She didn't need to be the one to play nurse maid and now that he is better either she moves back here or he moves out!"

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte pushed the front door open and walked straight into the kitchen, "Happy Father's day Miles!" she pronounced with a broad grin. Not giving anyone the opportunity to respond, Charlotte stepped up to him and kissed the side of Miles' scruffy cheek. "I know we promised to have breakfast today, but Bass is pretty lonely since Connor never returned and since I like Bass far better than the company you keep, I'll just say – if you want to spend father's day with your only child, you can come to my house and I will cook for you and Bass."

Turning she smirked at her mother and then proceeded out the back kitchen door. Moving back around the front of the house, Charlotte could hear Miles grumbling, likely about Rachel's sanctimonious attitude or about needing a drink – possibly both. Proceeding back toward town, she considered the rest of her day. Charlotte had only planned to be out at the house a few hours, having ideas for the rest of the day herself, but this certainly expanded her options. Maybe a long cool bath to alleviate the sticky feeling the June heat was causing, or she supposed she could work on reconditioning those new to her chairs she commandeered on their last trip out to round up Patriots, mostly though she just wanted to spend a few quiet hours with Bass. She had been planning ways to distract him ever since Frank had announced he was reinstituting Father's day a few weeks back. She still couldn't figure out what Frank got out of the whole thing, but she was more than ok with celebrating Miles now that she knew, and as the days passed she realized she would need to celebrate Bass, too – he needed someone to celebrate him and he, at least in her opinion, deserved a little family joy. And it had nothing to do with the fact that they had been sleeping for the last 6 months – that was just one heck of a perk to being his partner in the Patriot mop up that Frank had them doing. Pushing the white washed picket fence gate aside, Charlotte slowly took the steps to her craftsman home and stopped to rub the belly of the sweet natured, sleeping tabby that Bass had given her for Valentine's Day. She was fairly certain that the cat was more a gift for him, but it didn't matter, because the placid animal would cuddle up with anyone. Her favorite memory was the day Miles had come for dinner and while he waited, he had sat stroking the cat while it purred loudly on his lap. Bass looked up from the book he was reading and she gave him a questioning glance, "What are you… when did you?"

Smiling Bass responded without waiting, "I built it!" he said with pride. "My grandparents had one of these porch swings at their summer home in Wisconsin. Nana and I used to sit and read, while we swung in the evenings when we visited them…" drifting into the memory Bass smiled. "I hadn't thought about it in years, but then a few weeks ago when you first let me out of bed I sat out here and just thought it would be the perfect addition to this porch. Do you like it?"

A small chuckle escaped her lips and she moved toward him. Sitting down she pushed back and set the swing into motion. Quietly they sat for several long moments before she said, "I love it, but I thought today was about celebrating you."

With a sad look he let out a rye laugh, "In order to celebrate Father's Day, some offspring of mine would have to be here to celebrate me, and…" waving a hand around, "…no one around to celebrate me. Connor couldn't be less interested in a family relationship and my only other child died before his first breath – not really my day." Bass finished ruefully.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Charlotte sighed before weaving her fingers into his and reaching across with her far had to stroke his cheek. "I disagree. Patches adores you…"

Nodding Bass replied, "Yes, I am beloved by our cat."

Looking up, "and her sister, too!"

Confused Bass said, "We have another cat? When did she arrive?"

Slowly taking their joined hands Charlotte placed his palm face down on her slightly rounded stomach and corrected, "No, not another cat. Your little girl and she won't arrive until Christmas, but she wants to celebrate her daddy today."

Sputtering Bass slid off the swing and sat on his knees before her in shock. His hand still covering her belly, Bass asked, "How? I mean, are you sure?"

Giggling Charlotte leaned forward and wiped away a tear that had slid down his cheek before kissing him, "I think you know how; or at least you seemed to know how last night and again this morning. But, 'YES, I am sure!' Happy Father's Day Bass we are going to be a family."

Hidden along the near side of the house Miles grinned, this was a perfect Father's Day. His little girl loved him and was happy, he was going to be a grandfather, and his best friend would finally have the family he had always wanted – a good day.


End file.
